What's Hidden Beneath
by Loveless205
Summary: Tom Hanson was just assign to a new case. He has to escort a runaway home. Seems simple enough. But the question that keeps nagging at him is "why did she run away?". She seems like a normal, happy girl. What kind of situation was she in that was so bad it made her wan to run away? Does he really wan to know. PLEASE READ! This is my first real story, so feel free to criticize.


What's Hidden Beneath: A 21 Jump Street Story

**WARNING: SOME LANGUAGE**

**Prologue**

"_I'm scared. What if he wakes up? What will he do to me? No! This is no time to back down. It's too late, I can't turn back now." I'm trying not to talk myself out of this. I'm climbing out the window, trying not to make a lot of noise. If he hears me, I'm screwed. My bedroom window is not that high off the ground, so jumping out should not be a problem. I turn around and take one last look at my room. So many nights when I couldn't sleep, he would come in and sing me a lullaby. But that's all over now. No time to get sentimental. I jump out the window, and the minute I reach the ground, I just start running. Finally escaping the hell that I've had to call my life for so long. _

"Hanson!" Captain Fuller calls. I practically jump out of my skin. I hate it when he does that. I get up out of my desk and walk into his office.  
"Yeah, Captain."  
"Sit down, Hanson. I got a case for you."  
I sit down and waited for Fuller to continue.  
"Last night," he started "Me and a friend of mine were out on patrol, when we saw someone running down the street. We assumed it was some burglar, so we went after them. When we finally caught them, we found out that it was actually a girl. She's a runaway. Her name is Bailey. Bailey Walters, she's fourteen years old. We found her address and we need you to escort her home."  
"Why me?"  
"For two reasons: I trust you and you're the only one without a case."  
"That's true. Fine I'll take it."  
"It's not like you had a choice." Fuller chuckled a little and hands me a folder. Inside are Bailey's picture and her address. She has long straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She has dark skin and a big smile on her face in the picture. She seems so happy; I wonder what would make her want to run away.  
"My friend should have dropped her off by now," he says, interrupting my thoughts. "She's probably waiting outside, you should go meet her."  
"Okey-dokey."  
I get up and walk out of his office. When I do, I see her sitting in a chair talking to Doug. He's making her laugh. Again, I wonder why this kid ran away. I walk over to her and introduce myself.  
"Hi. Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I need to introduce myself. I'm Tom Hanson." I shake her hand and she smiles at me.  
"I'm Bailey Walters."  
"I know. I'm the officer who's going to escort you home."  
Bailey's smile fades a bit. She stares at me for a moment. There was a flood of emotions in her eyes. Hate, disgust…and sorrow. I'm confused, but then she just says "Okay" in a monotone voice. I grabbed the cuffs and put them on her wrist and mine and walked her to my car. "What you think I'm gonna run away?" she said.  
"No, it's just a precaution."  
"Precaution my ass. Just say it, pretty boy. You don't trust me."  
"Just shut up and get in the car." I barley know this kid 10 minutes and she's already starting to piss me off. I open the passenger door and take off the cuffs after she sit down and put them in my pocket. I closed the door real quick like I'm expecting her to jump out. When I get in, she looks at me and said "Real funny, dumbass." I chuckle a bit and she smiles a little.

The moment didn't last very long. She refuses to look at me or talk to me. She just stares out the window. "This is going to be a long 2 hour drive." I thought. I decided to try and start up a conversation with her. "So…Bailey." She didn't look at me. "Are you gonna talk to me?"  
"Can you just…shut the hell up? I can't stand to listen to your voice."  
Okay, you know what, I can't take this anymore. What did I do to this kid to make her hate me so much? I pull over and turn towards her.  
"Why are you being so rude to me? Did I do something to you?"  
"You're taking me home."  
"Aw. I'm sorry. Forgive me for taking you back to the two people who care about you the most in this world! I'm sorry for taking you back to your family; I'm just a horrible person. You know what?! You are an ungrateful-" I stopped mid-sentence when I felt a pain across my cheek. She slapped me. "How dare you say that about me!" she screamed. She had tears in her eyes. "You haven't got the _slightest _idea of what you're talking about! You know what? Screw you! I'm getting out of this car."  
"No, Bailey wait!" But she was already out of the car. I hop out and run after her. "Bailey, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I was just angry. Bailey come here!" I grabbed her arm. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. I let go. "Bailey, please. I'm sorry." She stared at me with piercing, hatred filled eyes. But the emotion was replaced with a look of alarm. "Oh no." She fell to her knees, holding her stomach. "Bailey!" I kneeled down next to her and put my hand on her back. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
"I'm okay I just-" she gagged a little, and then she threw up.  
"Oh man, Bailey I think we should get you to a doctor."  
"I said I'm okay, alright! I don't need a doctor." She got up and started to walk away, but I handcuffed her to me. She turned around and looked at me. "You're not going anywhere," I said. "I'm taking you home." I started dragging her back to the car, and she panicked. She screamed at the top of her lungs "No! Let me go! Stop it!"  
"Then tell me why you ran away!" I yelled "If you don't, I'm throwing you in the trunk, and taking you home."  
"Fine! Fine." She gave in. She looked like she couldn't fight anymore. "Sit down, this might take a while." We sat down in the grass, and she started to tell me her story.  
"Okay, here it goes. I'm a foster kid. My parents gave me up when I was 2 years old. When I was 3, I was adopted by Jack and Angelica Walters. They took me home and treated me like I was their own. There were four other foster kids there too. Apparently, Mom couldn't have kids of her own. The oldest one, Andrew, was 6 and the three little ones, Molly, Michael, and Peter, were a year old. We were a family. They loved us and cared for us and told us we were the best things that ever happened to them. Everything was great. Until I turned ten and Mom got real sick one day, and never got better. My foster dad took her to the hospital, and came back without her. He had a grave look on his face. He sat us down in the living room, and told us mom had cancer. I've never cried so hard in my life. After a few months, mom was able to come home. I was so happy, but then, one day she called me into her room. I had never seen her so frail before. I kneeled down beside her bed and held her hand. She was so cold. She smiled weakly at me and told me how much she loved me. I told her I loved her too. I asked her if she was gonna die. She nodded. But she told me that she was so glad she was able to spend the last few years of her life taking care of us. She died the next day. My foster dad locked himself in his room after the funeral. He started drinking and would come home late at night drunk and calling for mom. Andrew and I had to take care of everything while he was in this state. We were homeschooled by mom, well me, Molly, Michael, and Peter were. Andrew took classes online. But after she died…well, let's just say we had a lot of time on our hands since we had an alcoholic dad who forgot to enroll us in school. Things stayed that way for a few months. Then one day, I was cooking dinner, and Jack came out of his room. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a thin beard. He sat down on one of the stools and looked at me.  
"Hi Daddy." I said.  
"Hello sweetheart." He smiled at me. That was the first time he had smiled in months.  
"You look just like your mother." I almost stared crying when he said that.  
"Follow me." I followed him into the bedroom.  
"Come lay on the bed with me," he said. "Like you used to when you were a younger." I laid down facing him. He caressed my face. I smiled. Suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. His tongue slipped in and out of my mouth. I tried to pull back but he grabbed my wrist. He looked at me and said "Please, don't leave me Angelica." And then he…raped me."  
Bailey put her face in her hands and sobbed. I could feel tears streaming down my own face. I had been such a jerk to this kid, and I had no idea what she was going through. I wiped my face and put my arm around her shoulder. She was trembling. Then she said. "But…that's not why…I left." I looked at her, confused. "That happened 3 years ago. My siblings knew about it, but they were too afraid of Jack to say anything. And I don't blame them. Jack's pretty strong." She rolled up her sleeve and showed me her arm covered in black and blue bruises. I wanted to kill this man. "Andrew tried to fight him and ended up in the hospital for a month. So, I ran away because…a week before I left, I got sick. I looked in the mirror and realized my stomach had gotten bigger. And I hadn't gotten my period in a few months. So, while Jack was asleep, I stole some money form him and bought, like, ten pregnancy tests. And every single one came back…positive." I stared at her. I couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. "I'm 3 months along. I could _not_…let my child…be born in that damn house with that _bastard_!" she started crying again. I didn't know what to do. She's so young and she's such a sweet child. She doesn't deserve this. "Now you see why I can't go back. Please don't take me back." She said. I couldn't do that. I couldn't take her back home. But…  
"Bailey?"  
"Yes Tommy?"  
"I'm sorry Bailey, but…I have to take you home. "

"Come on Bailey. Don't be scared, I just called for backup; they'll be here in a little while. And I'm gonna be right behind you." Bailey and I walked up to her house. She looked up at me. She seemed a little nervous. "Go ahead, Bailey. Ring the doorbell." She reached up, hesitated a bit, and then rang it. A few seconds later, a guy, about 17-18 years old, answered the door. The second he saw Bailey, his eyes got real wide. "Bailey?" he said  
"Hi Andrew."  
"Bailey!" He hugged her tight and started crying. "We were so worried about you." He said.  
"I bet Jack was worried about me too." Bailey said. He looked at her.  
"Bailey I'm-" he started, but she stopped him and said "It's okay Andrew," She kissed him on the cheek, "You don't have to apologize. Now, where's Jack? This officer is going to arrest him." Andrew looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "You're a cop?" he said.  
"Yeah," I said "I'm a cop."  
"Man, I would've never guessed that. I mean, you look younger than me!"  
"I know. I get that a lot"  
"Hello!" Bailey said. "If you could stop gawking over him for five seconds, we're trying to arrest a rapist." She was smiling a little.  
"Oh, right. Sorry. Jack in his room. He's been crying all morning."  
Bailey walked in and I followed her. The house was much bigger than I imagined. Three little kids were asleep on the floor. They had tear streaks on their faces. Probably crying over Bailey. Bailey led me to a room. Jack's room. My plan was to wait outside until Bailey gave me the signal. She'll scream and I'll catch him in the act. We could just arrest him now, but he would deny it. This way I have some kind of proof. I looked at Bailey. She looked like she was about to faint. I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, worried. "Don't worry Bailey," I whispered so Jack couldn't hear me. "I'll be right here, waiting for you to give me the signal. I promise I won't move a muscle."  
"Okay." She said. I hid behind the door and she walked in.

_Bailey's POV: _I walked in and saw Jack on his knees, sobbing. The poor, pathetic bastard. He makes me sick. I went over to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped back, and his eyes widened. "Bailey! My angel!" he hugged me tight. I didn't hug him back. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me? You know what," he looked at me. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad your home." He looked at me with lust in his eyes. Get ready to scream. "You look so pretty. You know, I'm going to have to punish you for running away." His hands traveled up and down my body. At this point, I was so scared I forgot to scream. So I spit in his face. BIG mistake. "Ugh! You little bitch!" He slapped me across the face. _Hard_. A little too hard. My back slammed up against the wall. I could only think about one thing: my baby. I held my stomach. I heard the door open. Tommy. I almost forgot he was-my thoughts were interrupted by a feeling of warm, wet liquid running down my leg. I touched it and looked at my fingers. Oh crap. Blood.

_Tommy's POV: _I busted into Jack's room with my gun pointed right at his head. Jack looked at me and said "Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm a cop." I showed him my badge. "You're under arrest for rape, Mr. Walters." I turned him around and put the handcuffs on him. "That bitch." I heard him mumble. I called Andrew into the room and told him to watch Jack. I looked over into the corner…and saw Bailey sitting down with blood running down her legs. "Bailey!" I ran over to her. "Bailey, what happened?" I asked. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Tommy? I think…something happened to my…baby."  
"Oh man," I said. "Andrew! Call an ambulance."  
"What's wrong with Bailey?" He said.  
"I think she might lose her baby."

Backup came about 5 minutes later, and they ambulance two minutes after that. I was worried about Bailey and her baby, but I think Andrew, Molly, Michael, and Peter were A LOT more worried than me. Andrew was pacing around in the waiting room, looking like he was about to puke, and the three little ones were trying to fight back tears. I was sitting down in a chair, my heartbeat racing at top speed. I didn't want anything to happen to this kid. I had only known her for a day and a half, and yet I cared about her a lot. I was staring at the doorway when the doctor came in. All five of us jumped up and ran over to him. We asked him what happened to Bailey. He said Bailey was a very lucky girl. The blow caused the baby to slam into her stomach, which is what caused the blood. And saved the baby. Bailey might have a stomach ache for a few days, but she'll be alright. She had been asking for us for a while now. We followed the doctor to Bailey's room. When she saw us, her face brightened up. She smiled. She seemed a little tired, but other than that she looked fine. We all started talking at once, telling her how worried we were. Bailey said she was okay. She asked if she could talk to me alone. They all seemed a little reluctant to leave, but they respected her wishes. When they were all gone, I pulled up a chair next to her bed.  
"What did you need to talk to me about?"  
"Tommy? Since I don't have a foster home anymore and Andrew can't take care of us since he's going away to college in a year or two, I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for everything you've done for me." She had tears in her eyes. I didn't want to say goodbye to Bailey. I didn't want her to end up in some strangers home, were the same thing could happen.  
"Let me adopt you guys."  
"What?"  
"Please Bailey? I'm over qualified. I'm of age, I have an apartment with enough room for the four of you, I'm making enough money, and I'm a cop. Please Bailey, I can't let this happen to you again."  
"No, I can't let you take on that much responsibility. I can't ask you to do that."  
"But you're not. I'm asking you. Please?"

_6 months later:  
_

"Bailey?"  
"Hi Tommy! I'm in the living room."  
"Bailey, what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like? I'm cleaning."  
"Bailey! Why are you cleaning, you're pregnant!"  
"Well who died and made you king."  
"Well, technically, I am your foster dad." We both laughed.  
6 months ago, after about an hour of convincing, Bailey finally agreed to let me adopt her and the kids. I was able to enroll Molly, Michael, and Peter in school, but Bailey refused to go. She only wanted to take care of her baby. Fair enough. As long as she was doing something productive. Maybe I could convince Captain Fuller to give her a part-time job in the Jump Street Chapel. Bailey going to have her baby soon, so I've been fussing at her anytime she tries to do any form of manual labor.  
"Tommy, you have got to-ow!" Bailey held her stomach.  
"What's wrong? Is it a contraction?"  
"No you worry-wart. The baby kicked."  
"Oh. Well, let me feel." I kneeled down in front of her and put both hands on her stomach. I could feel the baby's foot thumping up against my hand. It felt funny.  
"Ow!" Bailey was holding her stomach again.  
"What's wrong did the baby kick you too hard?"  
"No. That was a contraction." That took a few seconds to sink in. When it finally did I yelled "Oh crap, we got to call an ambulance! Where's the phone!" I started running around frantically looking for it. "Bailey I can't find the phone."  
"Tommy?"  
"Yeah?" Bailey was holding the phone in her hand.  
"How is it that the one who's having the baby is much calmer then you are?"  
"Shut up."  
The ambulance got to the apartment 15 minutes later. Bailey's contractions were about 10 minutes apart. I hopped in my car to pick up the kids. I called the apartment that Andrew was staying at with his friends and told him to come to the hospital. "What's going on?" Andrew said.  
"Bailey's about to have her baby."

THE  
END (?)


End file.
